


Merlin's Beard!

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Rita Skeeter Articles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Article format, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our intrepid reporter, the glamorous and witty Rita Skeeter strikes again as she uncovers the truth about the new incarnation of none other than the mighty Merlin. Hero of our time, or villain come to kill us all with dragons?x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Beard!

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing the Martin/Theresa report by Rita Skeeter and I wanted to re-visit the format! But with Zurich yet to air, I'm hesitant to write any Cabin Pressure fic yet, because I do not know how that's going to conclude at all. So I thought, what would happen if our Merlin was attending Hogwarts? How would Rita react?

**14th. September 2012**

_Rita Skeeter, Gossip Correspondent for the Daily Prophet_

 

Great News dear readers! Merlin, the greatest wizard of all time has returned to us! Or so some have been saying. Young muggle born wizard, one Merlin Emmrys, has recently enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and if the rumours are true, this little welsh cake is going to be living up to his name! 

An unnamed source in The Ministry of Magic has already revealed that they’ve been trying to coverup the boy’s mistaken use of magic for years. Whilst most infant wizards might show their magic by increasing the size of their teddy bear or turning their sibling into a frog for knocking over their tower, reports indicate that Merlin has been seen summoning Dragons!

That’s correct, dear readers! The attack by the Common Welsh Green on the small village of Ealdor in 2008 was not, as was reported at the time “an accident involving a back firing wand and a rogue sheep” but rather, a young boy calling out for a friend. The attack caused the ministry of magic to wipe the Memory of more than 40 muggle witnesses. Anwyn Jones, a witness at the time described how the beast “flew over and landed in the middle of the village green. It made a right ruckus and knocked over half the buildings! Blasted thing sat on my new car it did! People were screaming and shouting, but once it was gone we all just sat in the pub and drank Whiskey.”

Some muggle Witnesses at the timed indicated that a young Merlin was seen talking to the dragon in a strange language. Could this be a sign that the new Dragonlord has come into our world again? Or was the child simply screaming in welsh? If reports from his fellow students are true, then the former seems more and more likely! The school have refused to grant an interview with the prophet, but exclusive sources have indicated that Slytherin’s most popular former student is now in Ravenclaw house! From cunning and exciting to books and boring, what does this tell us about the famous wizards new incarnation?

Either way, reports say the boy has been seen showing off his skills to those around him, using them any chance he gets! Already people are whispering about how he may be even more powerful than You Know Who, should we fear that this boy will become an evil villain hell bent on destroying us all using dragons as his minions? Or will he turn the way of the Boy who Lived and save the Wizarding world from a new evil, as the ancient prophecy foretells? Why hasn’t Mr Potter done more to combat this? Has the traumatic stress he has suffered over the years meant that he is incapable of effectively doing his job as Chief Auror? 

With a boy who can talk to dragons, transform matches into scented candles and turn pumpkin juice into lemonade, I have no doubt we’ll be hearing a lot more about this young boy. All this begs the question though, have enough safety procedures been out in place to keep your children safe? Or can we expect regular visits from Hungarian Horntails? Either way, readers, we’ll be keeping you up to date on what is happening with the new adventures of the Great and Powerful Merlin!


End file.
